Vagrant
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: Imagine Maddie Fenton's surprise when her cousin, whom she hasn't seen in years, is the first to offer to watch her children while she's away at a convention, despite the fact that she lives across the world. As if watching Jazz and Danny is a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I know I have ten fics going. I'm completely aware. I've got all but one chapter written to finish one of them. (Actually, I think I have eleven fics going, so I don't actually know the exact number, but I know it's a lot.)

But this idea stuck in my brain until I couldn't take it anymore (It appeared this morning and wore me down 'til about… noon) so I had to write it. Don't kill me, guys.

Full Summary: When Jack and Maddie are invited to a ghost conference by a good friend of theirs, they need to find someone to watch 13 year old Jazz and 11 year old Danny while they're away. To their surprise, Maddie's cousin on her mother's side, Petunia Dursley, is quick to offer, despite the fact that she lives halfway across the world. As if taking care of Danny and Jazz can be considered a vacation.

Pairings: Canon.

Warnings: Erm… I usually have some of these, but this fic is actually… normal for once. Oh! My writing style's a little weird here. I don't know why- it just is.

Obligatory Disclaimer Applies.

With all that done, I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Danny knew he had aunts and uncles. Most of them ignored his parents and pretended they didn't exist-as humans tended to do when faced with people like his parents. He had no idea, however, that his mother had cousins. He also had no idea what was about to happen when his mother's cousin showed up on the front steps one day, greeted her warmly, and proceeded to make herself, her son, and her husband comfortable. The other boy, who didn't really look related to her at all, just walked in so that Maddie could close the door.

Danny, by this point, was really confused, but he walked over to the other boy, who looked a couple of years older than him, and smiled, "Umm, hi."

The boy glanced at him, "Hi."

"I'm Danny."

"…Harry."

"Nice to meet you."

He had a really strong English accent, and Danny wondered what other secrets his mother had been keeping from him and Jazz. His mother didn't have an English accent, but if she had English cousins, then she'd obviously been raised in England.

…Obviously. Okay, so Danny's theory made no sense. But if his mother hadn't been raised in England, why would her cousins come all the way FROM England to visit her?

"Daniel, come over here and say hi to your auntie!" The shrill tall woman that was his mother's cousin, and therefore NOT his aunt, called over to him. There would be no telling her that she wasn't actually his aunt, however, so Danny just smiled apologetically at Harry and walked over to give his "auntie" a hug.

A few conversations, the throwing of suitcases, and a few more hugs later, and Danny's parents were gone, leaving for a conference while Petunia (Maddie's cousin), Vernon (her husband), and Dudley (their son) settled into the house as if they'd lived there their whole lives.

Apparently, as Danny found out despite no one telling him anything, they were going to watch Danny and Jazz in exchange for staying in the house while Jack and Maddie were away. Petunia had, apparently, wanted to go on vacation, and with skills rather stalker-like in nature, had found out that Maddie and Jack were looking for babysitters for two weeks. Petunia didn't mind watching two more kids for two weeks (after all, Dudley was oh-so-fun to raise, and it would still be a vacation either way) if she got somewhere to stay for free, so they had jumped on a plane (not literally, as that would have hurt and they probably would have died) and flown to Amity Park (actually, the town next to Amity Park, if we're being technical here, as Amity Park had no airport of its own.) While Amity Park was a weird place to vacation, Petunia was happy with anywhere it was NOT raining constantly, and Vernon was happy if Petunia was happy. Dudley just wanted food, and Petunia was happy to oblige.

Petunia and Vernon would be staying in Jack and Maddie's room, Dudley in the spare room, and there was a blanket thrown on the couch for Harry.

It turns out that his extended family went to bed really early, and seemed to expect Danny and Jazz to do the same, so at 8 o'clock, when Danny and Jazz were in their bedrooms, wide awake, neither trying to sleep, Danny was listening carefully to the snoring from the bedroom next to his.

He was used to snoring. His father snored. A lot. Dudley, if it was even possible, snored more.

Once he was sure no one would be waking up any time soon, he crept out of his bedroom and fled down the stairs to the living room, where Harry was sitting on the couch with a letter in his hands.

"Hey again." Danny waved.

Harry looked up, "Oh, Danny. Hello."

"Don't tell your parents I'm not in bed, okay?" Danny asked, sitting down on the couch as well.

"They aren't my parents." Harry said, annoyed, but not at Danny, "They're my aunt and uncle- I stay with them for the summers."

"Oh." Danny blinked, "Well, what happened to your parents?"

"Died." Harry said. As if thinking quickly, he added, "In a car crash when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danny frowned.

Harry shrugged it off, "S'alright."

"So… why do you only stay with them for the summers, then?" Danny asked, "Don't you live with them?"

"I go to a boarding school and stay there as long as I can. The Dursleys don't like me very much." He gestured to the couch he was sleeping on for the term of their stay.

"Well, you can stay in my room if you want." Danny said, "I've got an extra bed in there- my friend Tucker uses it when he sleeps over. They can't possibly hate you so much that they won't allow that."

Harry allowed himself a small smile, but nodded, "Sure." After all, one night in Danny's bedroom would be nice, even if he would be forced back onto the couch the next day.

Danny grinned and flipped the TV on, keeping the volume low, "Cool! If you're tired you can go up now- I dunno, but your aunt and uncle practically passed out at 7:30."

"They'll do that." Harry laughed, "But nah, I've never actually gone to sleep when they make me go to my room. I'm usually trying to get my homework done."

Danny made a face at that, "Eww, homework."

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't enjoy it- My school has fun classes."

"Math and English aren't fun." Danny frowned.

"We don't really have the normal classes at my school- it's a… special school." Harry explained.

"Oh!" Danny grinned, "Aww, man, I wish I could go to a school like that. I hate my school."

Danny's older sister, who was Harry's age, came down the stairs at this point, "I knew you were down here, so don't say a thing, Danny." Jazz said, coming over and sitting on the couch, "You were getting pretty loud."

Danny clamped his hands over his mouth, "Oops!"

Jazz smiled. "I'm Jasmine, but call me Jazz."

"Harry." Harry smiled at her.

Jazz smiled back and turned to the TV, "Gimme the remote."

Danny tossed it over- nothing he liked was on anyway, and as long as Jazz didn't choose the discovery channel or something, he'd be fine with whatever.

Jazz flipped to the movie channel and set the remote down. "It's that ghost movie we couldn't watch because Mom and Dad kept arguing about how 'real' it was."

Danny laughed and focused his attention on the television- they'd only missed the first ten minutes or so, and Danny had been able to get that far into the movie before the arguing picked up.

Harry silently questioned Jazz, who sighed, "Our parents are ghost hunters. Rather horrible ones, but ghost hunters regardless. They're obsessed- their work tends to take over everything. I can't wait to see Aunt Petunia's face when she opens the fridge tomorrow morning to try and make breakfast."

Danny grinned wickedly at that and raced off to the kitchen. When he came back and was questioned about what he'd done, he simply said, "I moved Dad's sausage."

Jazz smiled, "Harry, you'll want to stay as far away from the fridge as possible tomorrow. I know Danny and I will be."

Harry nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."Jazz smiled at him. "So, who's the letter from?"She asked, glancing at the letter he was still holding in his hands, "If you don't mind me asking, of course!" she added, having forgotten her manners for a moment.

"It's okay. My friend Ron." Harry said, "He wants me to go stay with him near the end of the summer for a couple of weeks. I'd love to, but there's no chance of them," he gestured towards the stairs, "saying yes."

"Oh." Jazz frowned, "Hmm…" she was deep in thought, and Harry was puzzled for a moment. After five minutes of her not saying anything and continuing to simply think, Harry decided he'd just watch the movie with Danny until she snapped out of it. By the look on the eleven-year-old's face, this was perfectly normal, after all.

About half way through the movie, Jazz suddenly got an idea, "I've got it!"

Danny and Harry glanced over.

"Ron can come here!" Jazz grinned, "You're staying here for two weeks, after all, and we can lie and say he's my friend." Jazz continued to grin, "You may not get to actually go stay with him, but at least you'll get to see him."

Harry frowned, "I don't know if his parents will let him come to the States." That, and, as he added to himself, Ron didn't know a thing about pretending to be a muggle and Jazz and Danny had no idea about his magical heritage.

"Oh." Jazz frowned, "I forgot about that. Oh well, we'll think of something." She assured Harry with a grin.

Harry relaxed a little, "Sure, definitely."

"If you ever want to call him instead of sending letters, you're welcome to our phone." Jazz gestured to the electronic device on the table next to her. "Or any other friends. It's long distance, but mom won't mind."

Danny had a feeling that Jazz was making that up. Still, though, that seemed to make Harry really happy, so it didn't really mind.

Also, the ghost movie? It really sucked.

XXXX

The three headed up the stairs to bed around eleven, each passing out at a different time. Petunia knocked on the doors (which they had locked the night before) repeatedly every ten minutes from seven on until they finally decided to actually get up, heading downstairs to the kitchen. By this point it was about eight.

"Oh, finally." Petunia said, "Come on, then, time to get you three fed." She said, gesturing to Danny and Jazz, along with Dudley who was sitting at the table. She glanced at Harry, "And where did you sleep last night? We set up a perfectly fine bed for you on the couch."

"Danny let me sleep in his spare bed." Harry shrugged, sitting down at the table, as far away from the fridge and stove as he could be.

Danny smiled at Petunia, pulling his innocent puppy dog eyes look- the one that got him extra cookies as a kid. While it didn't work on Maddie anymore, it was worth a shot against her cousin. "It gets cold down here at night, and I figured that since I don't need the bed, Harry could sleep there." He said.

Petunia smiled at him, "Alright, Danny." She said, patting him on the head. Danny smiled at her, before turning and smirking at Harry, who was holding back laughter. For an eleven-year-old, Danny had the mind of a wicked prankster. He made a mental note to never let him meet Fred and George.

Danny sat down next to his sister at the table, keeping trained eyes on the fridge as Petunia opened it to get out the breakfast supplies. She pulled out the package of Jack's sausage, turning to the kids, "How long has this been in here?" she asked, not really trusting the packaging. Danny had to admit she was more observant than he'd initially thought. Luckily for him, he could answer that question without lying.

"About a week." Danny chimed, "Dad just put them in there."

Petunia nodded and brought the package towards the stove. Danny smirked at Jazz, who had to admit her reaction was going to be hilarious. Petunia opened the package, placing them on the stove. Imagine her surprise when the sausage jumped up off the pan, each now sporting a face and a green, ectoplasmic glow, and started shouting at each other a battle plan to get off the stove and away from Petunia, who they had immediately recognized was NOT their master, nor their master's wife.

As the sausages ran into the living room, Danny gave up and started laughing, "Sorry, Aunt Petunia!" he shouted, totally not meaning a word of what he was saying, "I didn't realize those were dad's special sausages! I'll go get them back- the real ones are in the fridge somewhere." With that, he bolted into the living room to find and coax the sausages out of their hiding place, but mostly to be able to laugh without being glared at.

As Jazz's giggles died down, she noticed Petunia giving Harry a really cold stare, but he simply smirked. Let her think he'd done magic. Since he HADN'T, he couldn't get in trouble for it. Win win situation, in his eyes.

Danny came back in a few minutes later, still looking happy, but laughter under control. Petunia was frying up the real sausages, and the fake, Jack-brand ones were on Danny's shoulder. He walked over to the fridge, and they hopped in, hiding in the back.

"What did your father do to get walking, talking sausages?" Harry asked him, slightly incredulous as to how such a thing could be done without magic.

"I think he stabbed 'em with ectoplasm." Danny shrugged, sitting back down.

"Ectoplasm?" Harry asked.

"Ghost blood." Jazz explained, "Or, at least, that's what we think. He's still trying to figure out exactly what ectoplasm is, but from what we know, it is, quite literally, all that makes up a ghost."

Harry thought to the ghosts that wandered the halls of Hogwarts with a frown on his face. To think of them even having blood was difficult, but them being made up of something that could create walking, talking sausages? A little out there. Then again, he was a wizard- nothing should really be surprising him.

Petunia put the plate of sausages down on the table, Dudley moving from the counter to a chair, deciding he wanted to be closer to the food. They started eating, Harry included, because Petunia knew she couldn't snap at Harry for eating too much with the other children around. (Noting, of course, the fact that to Petunia, Harry eating too much was him having more than one piece of sausage. There were at least twenty pieces on the plate.)

Once they'd finished breakfast, a good half of it going to Dudley, Petunia stared the Fenton kids down, "Vernon, Dudley and I are going to go out for a little bit, but we'll be back in an hour or two. Will you be okay that long?"

Jazz smiled, "Don't worry, Aunt Petunia, we'll be perfectly fine. I'm plenty responsible."

"Good girl." Petunia patted her on the head, "Vernon! Come on!" she shouted up the stairs to her husband, who walked down, and the three Dursleys left.

Danny grinned once they were gone, "Awesome! Now I don't have to act like I like her. Hey, Harry, wanna play some video games? We can invite Tucker and Sam over if you want."

"Make sure your escape ladder's hooked up!" Jazz reminded him, "If Petunia comes home and sees them, I don't want her freaking out- best if they snuck out your window again."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but Jazz shook her head, "Don't ask. I'm going up to my room. Call if you need anything." She smiled.

Danny grinned at Harry and grabbed the phone, dialing Tucker's number. A short conversation with him, then one with his other friend Sam later, he and Harry were waiting for the two to show up on the doorstep for an day filled with video games.

XXXX

"Man, how irresponsible of a babysitter." Jazz rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone later that day after ordering pizza for her and everyone else currently in the house. Petunia had neglected to inform the children that they'd have to fend for themselves for lunch, so Jazz hadn't even thought of it. At 2, when Danny came downstairs saying he was hungry, she pulled out the emergency cash her mother had given her and ordered a pizza for them.

It came within twenty minutes and she called them down from upstairs, setting the pizza on the coffee table in the living room and taking a slice for herself before settling down on the couch, flipping through the channels. The three eleven-year-olds, and Harry, who was not eleven, came down the stairs and settled themselves to eat pizza and watch whatever channel Jazz ended up choosing.

They continued to eat pizza and had started to watch another movie on what Danny had dubbed 'The Bad Movie Channel' when there was a tap at the window. Confused, Jazz got up, not noticing Harry freeze.

She opened the curtains to see an owl sitting on the sill, a letter tied to its leg. Jazz turned to Danny, having a strange feeling that this was his fault somehow (it always was.) "Danny… why's there an owl at the window?"

"An owl?" Danny hopped up, "Cool, I wanna see!"

Jazz sighed- not what she was going for, "Danny! Focus!" she snapped her fingers.

Danny scowled, "What?"

"He's got a note tied to his leg." Sam frowned, opening the window and letting the owl fly in, despite Jazz's shouted protests. The owl, however, simply landed on the table and held his leg out.

Tucker was the closest, so he untied the letter, the owl taking off through the still-open window, and into the sky.

"Umm… It's addressed to you, Danny." Tucker said, holding the letter out to him.

Now Harry was confused. Why was his cousin getting mail from someone in the wizarding world? He was a muggle. Or it at least seemed that way- Harry hadn't noticed anything strange or wizard-like around him besides the sausages from that morning, and he'd had an explanation for those as if they were perfectly normal in the house.

Harry paled.

Danny took the envelope and broke the wax seal, pulling it out. He scanned it over, then looked at Harry. "Why does this letter say that you can explain everything I need to know?"

As if it was even possible, Harry paled even further.

* * *

What is this fic, you may ask? A challenge to myself. What is the challenge, you ask?

To take an overused idea (character from a fandom that is NOT Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts) and make it actually seem plausible.

The second one is to write long chapters, thus the three-times-my-normal-word-length chapter.

I've been having trouble keeping ideas straight in my head lately, so these challenges are in an attempt to fix that. (Because yes, putting more ideas in my overcrammed head actually does work.)

With all that said and done, I must add one more note. Have faith in me. If you see something you think is fishy, point it out, and I'll tell you whether I have an explanation for it or not. (Everyone makes mistakes, and if you point out something that seems weird, I'll know where I have to put explanations I don't have, as well.)

So, review, though don't be too harsh—this is just a challenge to myself, and I'm not writing it to please anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't like surprises. He'd never liked surprises. Sure, he never GOT surprises, what with growing up with Petunia and Vernon as guardians, but he still didn't like them.

Danny being a wizard was a very big surprise, and Harry didn't like it.

Don't get him wrong. He didn't mind the fact that Danny was a wizard. He was actually quite happy about that, as his sort-of-not-at-all cousins were officially on the "who-could-know-he-was-a-wizard" list.

What he didn't like about the situation was the note that was scrawled in at the bottom of Danny's Hogwarts acceptance letter.

_Daniel, being a muggleborn, we'd usually send someone to come and explain our world to you. However, our records on young Harry Potter show that he is currently staying in your house, so instead, please ask him to explain everything._

It was Dumbledore's handwriting, which meant that the headmaster meant for him to do an impossible task once again- prove to two people (who had never seen magic before) that one of them was magic, WITHOUT ACTUALLY USING MAGIC.

Ugh. Harry sighed, letting his head fall into his head. It was like they thought he was a miracle worker or something. I mean, sure, when he was a baby he defeated Voldemort. And when he was eleven he did it again. And when he was twelve, he defeated a Basilisk.

…BUT THOSE WERE ALL COINCIDENCES. HE JUST AS EASILY COULD HAVE DIED.

Plus, he'd much rather face the basilisk again (okay, not really) than face Jazz right now. The look on her face made him want to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction and hide in a corner. He didn't, of course, (He was Harry Potter! He had a reputation to uphold!) but he definitely considered it.

"Sam, Tucker?" Jazz spoke up, glancing at Harry before continuing to speak, "Maybe you two should go home."

"I'll call you guys later." Danny promised.

Sam frowned, but nodded, and Tucker stood up. They said their goodbyes and left the house, leaving Harry with his not-cousins.

"Explain." Jazz said, simply.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm going to sound like an idiot by saying this, but I can't actually do magic right now."

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a wizard. Danny's a wizard." Harry said, "Danny's what we call a 'muggleborn.'"

Jazz shook her head, "This is unbelievable. I don't believe any of this. If this is some kind of practical joke, or an attempt to hurt my brother, Harry, I swear you will pay. A lot."

"I'm not lying." Harry sighed, leaning back on the couch, "Look, if I could use magic away from school," Or had his wand, Harry added bitterly, thinking of the magic-enabling device that was currently locked away in his chest, sitting in the closet across the room, which was locked, "I would cast a spell and prove it in a heartbeat. But I can't. They should have sent a wizard of age to prove the whole situation to Danny, but they didn't."

Jazz's glare got more intense, "You know, this entire thing sounds like a whole bunch of excuses! I'm not stupid, Harry, I know magic doesn't exist!"

"Neither do ghosts." Harry countered, not feeling in a very diplomatic mood.

"You're RIGHT. They DON'T. We tolerate the fact that our parents believe in them to keep ourselves SANE. They do weird experiments, create amazing substances that can actually ANIMATE sausages, and then blame it all on ghosts! Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up with parents that are INSISTANT that something that DOESN'T exist does?!" Jazz snapped at him.

Harry wasn't happy. "No, because I didn't grow up with my parents," he snapped right back, "And I'm only trying to help- you COULD treat me nicer!"

Jazz paused, "I…" she frowned, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Hmph." Harry crossed his arms looking away.

Jazz shook her head, "What am I saying?" she grumbled, "You're just trying to put false ideas in Danny's head. Danny, come on, let's go upstairs.

"No." Danny shook his head.

"What? Come on, Danny." Jazz gestured to the stairs. "He's just being mean."

"I believe him!" Danny chirped, "Remember last week when the overhead light blew up when we were in school?" he asked, frowning, "Or a couple weeks ago, when I knocked Dash over without touching him?"

"Danny, those were-"

"Magic." Harry interjected, "Same stuff happened to me before I knew I was a wizard. I'd re-grow my hair overnight and I made glass disappear one time."

"Cool!" Danny grinned, sitting down on the couch next to Harry, "So this is the special school you were talking about, right?!"

"Yeah." Harry smiled at the boy, "Exactly. We don't have normal classes- we have classes like Charms and Potions."

Danny's grin got wider, "YES! No more Math!"

"Danny…" Jazz looked defeated.

Danny shook his head, "Jazz, Harry wouldn't lie to us! Besides, you said owls were not kernel right?"

Jazz allowed herself a small smile and shook her head, "Nocturnal."

"Whatever." Danny shrugged it off, "Means they sleep during the day and come out at night, though, right? So why else would an owl be out in the middle of the day delivering letters?"

"Well…"

"And when do you see owls delivering letters anyway?"

"But-"

"And I've never seen an owl in Amity Park before at all, so, really, is there any other explanation?!" Danny put his hands on his hips, and Jazz stared at her brother, incredulous.

It wasn't the BEST theory (but Danny WAS eleven), but he'd still thought it through. A lot more than Jazz had expected him to, at least. And it made sense. There weren't any owls in Amity Park, never mind owls that delivered letters in the middle of the day. Not only that, but Danny knocking Dash over the other day when he was halfway across the park WAS strange. And the light was just plain weird.

Could it really be-?

Jazz knocked the thoughts out of her head. She was a smart girl. She knew she was smart. And it was obvious that things like magic and ghosts didn't exist!

But…

She looked at her brother's face, lit up and obviously excited, and Harry's face, happy that someone believed him, and not the face of someone who was lying.

Fine. She'd play along. For now.

She sat down on the other side of Danny and sighed, "Okay, so let's pretend I believe you. What's this… Hogwarts, anyway?"

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks, Jazz."

"I didn't say I believed you. I'm humoring you for awhile."

Harry just kept smiling.

XXXX

The Dursleys came back that evening to find Harry quietly talking to Jazz while Danny watched a movie. They saw, regrettably, it was a magic movie, but it was something they knew had been made by normal people, so they let it slide.

What they didn't know was that Harry was currently pointing out all of the inaccuracies of the muggle movie, albeit quietly, to his not-cousins as the three of them watched it on the Bad-Movie-Channel.

"Were you able to get lunch okay by yourselves?" Petunia asked with fake concern as she looked them over, and noticed the empty pizza box sitting on the counter.

"We ordered pizza." Jazz smiled, "But thank you for asking."

"It's no problem." Petunia said. No problem, right, Jazz thought, she just left two thirteen year olds and an eleven year old to find lunch for themselves. "I'll make dinner now. Is there anything you want?"

"Anything's fine, Aunt Petunia." Danny smiled at his aunt, who nodded and headed into the kitchen. Turning to Harry, Danny smirked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dad's sausages are still in the fridge." Danny grinned.

This was proven by Petunia slamming the fridge shut with a shriek and starting to look through the cabinets for something to cook that didn't involve anything from inside there.

XXXX

After dinner, which Harry wasn't allowed to eat much of, the Dursleys went to bed, with sharp commands at Jazz and Danny to be in bed by 8. Of course, the two agreed and then ignored them. They were upstairs and asleep within ten minutes. Danny opened the fridge and took out the leftover pizza, putting it on the table. He looked at Harry, "I know you're still hungry."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks." He said as he started to eat again.

"So, tell me more about magic!" Danny said.

Jazz smiled. She still didn't believe in it, of course, but she had to admit the stories Harry was telling were really interesting.

"Well…" he thought for a minute as Danny pulled some cookies out of a cabinet and put them out as well, "Did I tell you two about the houses at Hogwarts? Or Diagon Alley?"

"Neither." Jazz said, "But they sound interesting."

"Okay, well, Hogwarts has four houses." He explained, "They each have their own dorm, and they're like muggle classes. You get sorted into them depending on your personality."

"Which house are you in?" Danny asked, grinning.

"Gryffindor." Harry said, "There's also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." He explained, "Jazz would be a Ravenclaw- they're really smart. Hufflepuffs are… umm…" Harry thought, "Fair, or something."

"And Slytherin?" Jazz asked.

"Cunning and ambitious." Harry said. He was trying not to give Danny any predetermined ideas about the houses, but a tad of his hostility towards Slytherins must have leaked through.

"You don't like Slytherin much?" Jazz asked.

"Not really." Harry sighed, "It's, well, sort of Gryffindor's rival."

"I see." Jazz said, "And what are Gryffindors?" she asked, "Personality wise, I mean."

"Courageous." Harry said.

Jazz smiled. "Interesting… So, what's this 'Diagon Alley'?" she asked.

"Basically?" Harry asked, "A wizard mall."

Jazz blinked.

"It's where we go to get everything we could need. Potion ingredients, robes, wands. There's Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and everything." Harry explained, "Danny'll have to go there to get his school supplies." Harry said, grabbing the letter and handing the second page to Jazz. "I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to get you all there, though." He frowned, "Floo won't work- you're a muggle." He looked at Jazz, "And I can't exactly make a portkey." He frowned.

"…A plane?" Jazz asked.

"Too slow." Harry said, "I'll need to get you there and back in one day. I dunno, I'll keep thinking about it."

Jazz nodded, "Kay." She said, reading the list over, "What kind of school supplies are these?" she asked, frowning.

"Wizard ones." Harry chuckled, "The cauldron's for Potions."

"Well I figured that much out." Jazz glared at Harry, but her entire heart wasn't behind it like before, so Harry wasn't considering running for Danny's room this time.

Harry sighed, "But still, I need to get you two to Diagon Alley. Usually the person that comes with the letter to explain things to muggleborns takes the family, but… well, that's apparently me." He sighed. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the counter and wrote something down.

Jazz blinked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and see if maybe they can apparate over and help. Not only can they use magic, which will prove things to you." Harry pointed the pen at Jazz, knowing she still didn't completely believe him, "But they might be able to get a portkey and get us all to Diagon Alley."

Jazz blinked.

Harry finished up the letter and rolled it up, tying it and going out the front door, Danny scrambling after him. After a moment of thought, Jazz followed her brother.

The owl that had delivered Danny's letter was on the roof. Harry called it down, tying the letter on its leg and telling it where to go. It took off, and Harry nodded, "Well, now we just need to wait for a response, I guess." He said, shrugging.

"How long do you think that will take?" Jazz asked.

"A couple of days, probably." Harry said, "But who knows? I've never sent an owl from America before."

Jazz nodded and sat down on the couch. Danny sat next to her, and Harry paced, "Whatever you two do, don't tell the Dursleys about this. They hate magic and everything associated with it, including me."

"Why?" Jazz frowned. She didn't believe in magic, but that didn't mean she hated it. Well, she wasn't thrilled about this whole thing- and screw it, she was starting to believe in magic and she really hated it.

"Petunia's sister, my mother, was a muggleborn witch. She'd been jealous since day one of my mom having magic." Harry explained, "But, since she's dead now, you'd think she wouldn't hate it as much." He grumbled.

Jazz frowned.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep." Harry said, glancing at the clock. It was still early, but he was exhausted from the day's events. Danny was yawning, and he nodded.

"Me too." He said, "I'm sleepy…"

Jazz hugged her little brother, "Good night." She said, turning the TV on. Harry and Danny headed upstairs to go to sleep and Jazz flipped through TV channels. As she did so, though, she couldn't keep the thought of magic out of her head.

Why did Danny have it and she didn't?

Why did she even believe Harry in the first place?

She sighed.

She'd deal with it later.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch with the television on.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to take as long as it did. I had the chapter half finished and I hated it. Eventually I just scrapped it and started over. It went much better this time. XD I don't hate it half as much. Jazz seems a little off to me, but I hope to rectify that next chapter.

I'd just like to say THANK YOUUUUU to all of the people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this. You're all awesome. Thank you so much.

One common question I got was whether Danny has his ghost powers. No, at the moment he does not. He's eleven. Canonically, he gets his powers when he's fourteen. I plan for this story to go through the end of his fourth year.

You can put the pieces together. ^^ Thank you again, and please continue to review! Seeing them in my inbox makes me very very happy and inspired.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jazz woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. She remembered falling asleep on the couch the night before, but she hadn't had a blanket on her, and the television had been on. Sitting up, she looked around, and heard noises coming from the kitchen.

She blinked, getting up off the couch and leaving the blanket there. She walked into the kitchen, figuring it must have been Petunia, and ready to wish her hell-relatives a good morning.

The person in the kitchen was NOT Petunia.

Jazz screamed in fright. It wasn't that the woman in the kitchen looked frightening, though- no, quite the opposite, actually. She was plump and red-haired, cooking breakfast. Upon hearing Jazz scream she turned around.

"Oh, dear, I'm not going to hurt anyone!" she exclaimed, trying to calm the 13-year-old down.

"W-who ARE you?!" Jazz asked, thoroughly freaked out.

"My name's Molly Weasley, dear." The woman said, "Harry contacted me and asked me to come by."

Jazz's eyes widened. Harry had sent an owl with a letter to someone named Weasley- apparently it had gotten there pretty fast.

Jazz fell silent as she suddenly heard voices coming from the stairs.

"Well I don't KNOW, Vernon- I heard her scream!" Petunia's voice reached them. They were coming towards the kitchen!

Jazz looked around, worrying, "You have to hide! If Harry's aunt and uncle see you, we're all dead! "

Mrs. Weasley looked confused, but Jazz pushed her out the back door, "Stay there!" Luckily, the woman cooperated and Jazz looked around the kitchen. Knives were moving on their own, chopping up vegetables. Surprised, Jazz grabbed them, stopping their movements and laying them down on the counter. No other utensils seemed to be magically moving on their own, and that was a good thing, since just as Jazz picked up one of the knives to make it look like she was the one cooking, Petunia and Vernon made it to the kitchen.

"Jazzmine? Are you alright?" Petunia asked, looking around, "Are you cooking?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Petunia." Jazz flashed her a smile, "And, um, yes. I thought I could save you the trouble of cooking for Danny, Harry, and I, since I know you probably wanted to go out today as well."

Petunia smiled at the girl, "That's very sweet of you. Yes, we were going to go out today. We'll be gone most of the day- we'll probably be home around five."

"Okay." Jazz smiled, pretending to be a sweet, obedient little child. The whole thing made her gag- Petunia and Vernon were such awful caretakers.

"Are you sure you're okay, though?" Petunia asked, "I heard you scream."

"Scream?" Jazz asked, finally seeing a chance to get back at her not-aunt and not-uncle, "I didn't scream."

Petunia blinked, "But I-"

"You must be hearing things, Aunt Petunia." Jazz said, "I didn't hear anyone scream."

Petunia glanced at Vernon, who shrugged, and then shook her head, "Yes, I must…"

"Could've been the ghosts, though." Jazz said with a smile, turning back to the vegetables that Mrs. Weasley's magically-enhanced knives had been chopping.

Jazz didn't need to be facing Petunia and Vernon to know that Petunia had turned as white as a sheet.

"W-well, we'll just get Dudders up and then go." Petunia said, "Vernon, go get Dudley."

"But-"

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked, and Vernon ran from the room as fast as he could. Petunia sunk into a chair.

"Jazzmine, make that 7. We'll be home by 7." She left some money on the counter, "Order something for dinner for the three of you, will you?"

Vernon practically pushed an exhausted looking Dudley into the room, and Petunia nodded, heading for the front door, "Off we go then. We'll be back later, Jazzmine."

Before Jazz could say a thing, the Dursleys had left to do more vacationing. Jazz put the knife down and started laughing. Man, those three were SO much fun to fool around with!

She hurried over to the back door and let Mrs. Weasley back in, apologizing.

"That's alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Taking her wand out, she waved it and the knives flew back to work. Jazz's eyes widened at the display of magic. Sure, she'd seen the knives working on their own before, but she'd been slightly preoccupied at the time.

"Told you so." Harry's voice said from the doorway.

Jazz turned in his direction. He was leaning on the side of the doorway, looking tired. (It was no wonder, really- it was about 8 AM.) "I guess you did."

"Oh, Harry, come here." Mrs. Weasley said, putting her wand down and hugging the boy.

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a smile as the woman fussed over him. Jazz had to smile at the scene- it seemed that Harry did have someone who cared about him and his wellbeing, even if it was someone who wasn't related to him.

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur will be over shortly- he's just getting the kids settled at home."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

"Well, sit, sit!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Let me finish making your breakfast, then I understand there's a young muggleborn wizard we're taking shopping?"

"Oh, Danny!" Jazz said, surprised, "I'll go wake him!" She ran from the room, leaving Harry and Mrs. Weasley there.

"Yeah." Harry answered the woman, "For some reason, Professor Dumbledore thought that I'd be able to explain things to him well enough, when I can't actually do any magic."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Well, that's odd. They usually have a teacher for every muggleborn. I wonder what happened."

Harry shrugged, "I've got no idea."

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand again and some plates flew out of the cabinet, "Oh, Harry, you may want to tell your cousins that the sausages in there have gone bad. Jumped out like they were alive and ran around the kitchen a few times." She shook her head.

Harry laughed, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. If I'd known you were coming so quickly, Danny'd have put them away."

"It's fine, it's fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled as Jazz dragged a ruffled and exhausted Danny into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my brother, Danny. Danny, this is Harry's friend, Mrs. Weasley." Jazz introduced them.

Danny yawned and waved, "Hi."

"Hello there, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

XXXX

Mr. Weasley came along sometime after breakfast, appearing in the backyard accompanied by a sound similar to a gunshot. Jazz jumped and Danny bolted out of his half-asleep state.

"What was that?!" Danny asked.

"Oh, that's just Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, heading to the backdoor to let him in.

"He apparated." Harry explained, "Sort of like teleporting. That's the sound made when you appear."

Danny grinned- obviously, finally, full awake, "That's awesome!"

Harry smiled.

"Arthur, this is Jazzmine and Daniel." Mrs. Weasley said, "Jazz, Danny, this is my husband, Arthur Weasley."

Jazz smiled, "Thank you for coming, Mr. Weasley."

"It's no problem, no problem." Mr. Weasley smiled, "Well, are we about ready to go? We have lots of shopping to get done."

Jazz picked up the money Petunia had left them on the counter and counted it up, "Wow." She blinked, "Either your aunt has no idea how much $100 is, or she's rich. This was just money she left us for dinner." She told Harry.

"She was scared out of her mind when she gave you the money, though." Harry reminded her, "She probably just grabbed it out of her purse and threw it on the counter without looking at it."

"Between this and the money Mom left us for emergencies, I think we'll be fine." Jazz said, pulling that money out of her pocket, "When she gets home we'll have to explain the whole thing, but we'd have to do that anyway."

Harry nodded and handed the $100 bill back to Jazz, "You'll have to get that changed to Wizard money when we get there, but I think it should cover it."

Danny looked between the two of them, but didn't say anything.

"So, are we ready to go?" Arthur asked, "We're walking- it's not far from here."

Harry blinked, "Huh? Diagon Alley is in England."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Harry, dear, there are many wizarding shopping areas all over the place. You didn't think that all of the American witches and wizards apparated to Diagon Alley when they went shopping, did you?"

Harry frowned, "Oh, I guess I never thought of that."

"There's a wizarding shopping street right in town." Mrs. Weasley said, "As soon as we got your letter we went looking for one, and we found it." She smiled, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ugh, short. Honestly, I was planning for this chapter to go through to the end of their shopping, but I went to write it and realized that I really didn't feel like writing the shopping today. I don't want to give you guys a sub-par experience, so I decided to just post the chapter (since it's been months) and work on the shopping later.

I am sorry about the delay, by the way. I hope this was worth it.

Honestly, this feels kind of filler-y to me, but that's because I'd planned for it to be longer. As it stands, it looks like about four or five more chapters until Danny gets to Hogwarts, depending on how the rest of the chapters go.

Also, I want to let you know that even if I leave this thing stagnant for months I haven't given up on it. I will see it through to the end, no matter how long it takes. So, if it looks like I haven't posted a chapter in awhile, send me a message or something- I'm probably working on it. That being said, I hope this chapter was okay, and see you all soon.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz supposed she really shouldn't have been surprised by anything anymore. After finding out her (sort-of) cousin was a wizard, and THEN finding out her brother was apparently one too, things involving magic just shouldn't have surprised her.

But when the wall they were standing in front of split open to reveal Catawampus Street, a magical shopping street filled with people in robes and other weird outfits, she almost screamed.

Harry pushed her lightly forward, chuckling softly, "Yeah, I had just about the same reaction." he told her. Danny, unlike his sister, seemed absolutely thrilled with the whole situation, and was running ahead of the Weasleys, Harry, and Jazz, staring in awe at the stores that lined the street.

"Danny, stay close!" Mrs. Weasley called out, and the boy turned back, nodding. She glanced down at the map in her hands, "Let's see, there's a branch of Gringotts here where we can get that money converted for you." she told Jazz.

Jazz had no idea what Gringotts was, so she just nodded, deciding to let Mrs. Weasley do all the talking... and shopping... and everything for awhile. She ran to catch up with the two Weasleys, having fallen behind while distracted.

XXXX

Gringotts was massive, and that was the only thought that Jazz could get straight about the place. There were what looked like... well, goblins from one of her storybooks all over, bustling about, doing business. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went right up to one of the counters holding the money that Jazz had from Petunia and her mother, but Jazz hung back with her brother and Harry, feeling overwhelmed and a little lightheaded.

"This is SO COOL." Danny grinned, looking around the bank with an incredulous expression on his face.

Harry smiled at him. He could tell that Danny was feeling just about the same thing he did when he found out he was a wizard.

"Hey, Harry?" Jazz glanced over at her cousin, suddenly frowning. Harry looked over, and Jazz continued, "You said the train leaves from King's Cross Station, in London, right?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "Platform 9 and ¾."

Ignoring the fact that the platform didn't exist, Jazz continued, "Well… how are we supposed to get Danny there? Fly over in a plane? I mean… I'm not sure how well my parents would take that."

Harry frowned, "I've got no idea, actually… I never really thought about it. Everyone I know at school lives around there."

Jazz sighed, "Well, that doesn't help."

"Sorry." Harry said, sheepish, "I'll ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Maybe they can set up another portkey, or something. Danny might have to go alone, though."

"I'm seriously considering telling my parents he got a scholarship to a completely normal school to avoid the conversation." Jazz admitted.

"It's always better to tell them." Harry frowned.

"Not so sure about that." Jazz sighed.

"Hey, there's a chance your mom knew about mine." Harry said.

"A _slim_ one." Jazz said, "They weren't very close, considering they lived in two different _countries_."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to look on the bright side of things here."

Jazz crossed her arms and huffed.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking over.

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding. Jazz steered her brother out of the bank by the shoulders, and they headed back down the street.

"Where first?" Harry asked, "Should we split up?"

Mrs. Weasley looked around, "That sounds good." She said, "Arthur, why don't you take Danny to get his robes and his wand, while Jazz, Harry and I head to get his books and supplies?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, and Jazz frowned, hesitant to leave her brother.

"I'll be fine, Jazz!" Danny insisted, "Don't pick out girly things for me, okay?"

Jazz giggled, "Alright. Be careful."

XXXX

Jazz looked around the wizard bookstore, amazed. Even Harry was a little surprised- sure, it wasn't Flourish & Blotts, but it shined in its own way. There were two levels, each lined with bookshelves like a library, except instead of being in any sort of logical line, the shelves created a maze that only the people that worked there knew how to get through.

Because of this, there was a sitting area set up in the front of the store, near a desk where Harry assumed people paid for the books they bought. Harry supposed the name fit quite well, in that aspect- Literature Labyrinth. It wasn't what he'd expected a store in a magical shopping street to be named, but then again, this wasn't Diagon Alley either.

All of the shops on this street were named differently than the ones Harry was used to, but Jazz didn't seem to notice. (Of course, that was probably because Jazz wasn't used to magical stores in the first place, not that Harry really noticed.)

"This is the Hogwarts booklist." The woman at the counter said, surprised.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Why're you shoppin' for Hogwarts here?" she asked, as she read down the list and made some notes on a sheet of paper, likely where to get the books.

"We're shopping for a student that lives around here." Mrs. Weasley said.

The lady raised an eyebrow, "That's weird. Anyway, wait here, I'll be back in a few." She headed into the maze from the entrance behind her, and Mrs. Weasley walked over to the two kids she was escorting, sitting down on a chair.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I have a feeling this'll take awhile." She said. Harry glanced at the maze, and couldn't help but agree.

XXXX

"Here we are." Mr. Weasley said, pushing open a strangely-shaped door and leading Danny into a robe shop. A bored-looking girl was sitting behind the desk, filing her nails with a muggle contraption, something that surprised Mr. Weasley a bit.

"Mom, customers!"

Danny glanced at the sign- Family Bred Robes. He wasn't sure how the name of the store made any sense at all, except for it being owned by a family, since last he checked, you couldn't breed robes.

Then again, sausages weren't supposed to do what his dad's did, so he supposed he shouldn't be thinking these things through so much.

"Hello there." A slightly plump woman with dark blonde hair walked out into the main room of the shop, "How can I help you?"

"Danny here needs some plain black robes for Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley said.

The girl behind the counter dropped her nail file in surprise, "Hogwarts?"

"Um, yeah." Danny said, surprised.

"Luckyyyyy." She whined, "I'm stuck at Salem."

Danny just nodded, pretending he knew what was going on.

"Almost no one from America gets accepted to Hogwarts." She explained, "You're so lucky."

"I guess…" Danny said, "My cousin goes there."

"Oh, maybe that's why…" she said, "I'm Lynn, by the way." She smiled.

"Danny." Danny smiled back.

"Come on over here and let me measure you, dear." Lynn's mother called Danny over, and he walked over to stand on the little pedestal. A flick of her wand, and the measuring tapes began to measure him by themselves.

"Perfect." She said, "These'll be done within the hour. Want to wait for them, or come back and pick them up?"

Danny glanced at Mr. Weasley, who shrugged, "We'll go get your wand, and then come back."

"Alright." Lynn's mother nodded, "See you soon, then."

Lynn hopped up, "Can I come with?" she asked, "I've been stuck here all day."

"Lynn…" Her mother warned.

"That's fine." Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sure Danny will like having someone close to his age around."

Lynn's mother seemed hesitant, but she nodded, "Behave yourself, Lynn."

The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at her mother as they left.

XXXX

As Mrs. Weasley paid for the books the woman had finally come back with, Jazz was incredibly relieved that she had let the older woman handle the money. The ideas behind Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts simply confused her, though Harry seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

Finally, _finally_, they were headed out of the bookstore and towards the potion-supplies shop a little ways up the street.

"These books actually look really interesting." Jazz admitted, flipping through Danny's copy of _A History of Magic_."

"Well, at least the book's interesting." Harry said, "The class is a bore."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"The professor's a ghost!"

"That doesn't change things!"

Jazz blinked. "Wait, the professor's a ghost?"

"Yeah." Harry said, "There're tons of ghosts at Hogwarts."

"But… ghosts don't exist!" Jazz protested.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you really still saying that after everything you've seen over the past two days."

Jazz opened her mouth to argue, but decided it was probably a bad idea and promptly shut it again. Harry laughed.

XXXX

The wand store, a shop simply called The Wandmaker,was a small room with a large back room. It seemed a lot of the magical stores they went in had small waiting rooms of sorts and then a larger, inventory room of sorts.

"Hello there." An man that looked to be around Arthur's age was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello." Danny chirped.

"First wand?" he guessed, "C'mere. Oh, hello Lynn."

"Hi Barry!" Lynn waved.

Danny walked up to the desk. The man looked him over, waved his wand once, and then told them to wait, heading into the back room.

"Much different than Ollivander's." Arthur muttered.

"Ollivander's?" Lynn asked.

"The wandmaker in Diagon Alley." Arthur explained.

"I've always wanted to go there." Lynn sighed, "Mom had a Hogwarts penpal, and she got to go visit him."

"Hey, I'll be your penpal." Danny said, "It'd be nice to talk to someone from home that's not my sister, anyway."

Lynn grinned, "Awesome! When we go back to pick up your robes, I'll get you my address, then."

"Okay!" Danny grinned back, "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm 12." Lynn said, "Going into my second year at Salem Institute of Magical Education." She said.

"Cool." Danny said, "I'm 11."

"Figured, since you're getting new robes and your first wand, and all." Lynn chuckled.

Barry came back holding three boxes, "Here we go. Try this one." He handed a wand over, "Flick it or wave it or something. Doesn't matter."

Danny gave the wand a wave, and heard an explosion in the back room.

Barry flinched and snatched it back, handing him another one.

That one was worse- the explosion was in the front room. Arthur quickly repaired the damaged window as Danny tried the third wand.

This one's results were much better. A small breeze wrapped around him. Danny giggled, surprised, as it tickled.

"Well, that's the weirdest reaction to a wand I've seen, but that one definitely chose you. Elder with an ectoplasm core. Interesting combination, but it seems to like you. That's 7 Galleons."

As Arthur paid, Danny turned to Lynn.

"Ectoplasm, huh?" Lynn said, "Cool. Mine's just got hippogriff hair in it. I feel so subpar." She chuckled.

"Let's head back to your store, then, Lynn." Arthur said.

"Sure." Lynn nodded, "See you later, Barry!"

XXXX

Jazz wanted nothing more than to be OUTSIDE of Cunningham Cauldron Concoctions, rather than INSIDE. There were freaky substances and things she couldn't name lining the walls, and it was grossing her out. She was going to need to take a long, scalding bath to feel clean again after this.

FINALLY, Mrs. Weasley decided they had everything Danny needed, and they were off to meet up with Arthur and Danny.

Jazz shuddered a little as they left the store. "Ugh."

"You okay?"

"Creepiest store I've ever been in, and I never want to go back." Jazz said.

Harry laughed.

They met up with Danny and Arthur by the robe store. Danny was talking to a blonde girl when they got there. Jazz and Harry walked over to the two kids.

"Lynn, this is my sister, Jazz, and my cousin, Harry. Guys, this is Lynn." Danny introduced them as they walked over.

"Nice to meetcha." Lynn smiled.

"You too." Jazz smiled back.

Harry just nodded.

"Well, I think we have everything, and we should get you kids back to the house before Harry's aunt and uncle think you've run off." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not that they'd care if we had." Harry snorted.

"You'd better send me a letter as soon as you get to Hogwarts, Danny." Lynn said.

"Promise." Danny grinned.

Lynn grinned back. "See you later, then!"

XXXX

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left shortly after they got back to the house. Danny's stuff was in a trunk on the side of his room, waiting for September 1st. It wasn't until after they'd left that Harry realized that he'd forgotten to ask how Danny was going to get to the school.

"I'll send an owl to Dumbledore when I get back." He promised, "And I'll send one here with his answer."

Jazz huffed, "You'd better."

Harry rolled his eyes.

That night, all three of them slept downstairs, exhausted from their day. They were asleep only an hour after the Dursleys, something they all thought was impossible.

Apparently not.

* * *

Oh, well, this didn't take long at all.

Note the heavy sarcasm. I am SO sorry. It's times like these that I made that note in the last chapter for, though. It took me FOREVER to get inspiration for this, and when I did, I couldn't get the words to sound right. I'm still not happy with it, but it'll do, and now that it's over, and I can continue onto parts of the plot I actually WANT to write.

Okay, a few things to clarify.

One: Catawampus Street. Not my idea. Kelly's. Her reasons: 1. It means diagonal, so it fits with Diagon. 2. It includes "cat," so with cats being all witchy, it fits. 3. It's American slang, so it emphasizes that it's the American one.

Two: Lynn. Yes, she's an OC. They were pretty unavoidable, but give me a chance here- I'm actually not that bad with them (I think, at least.) Lynn isn't going to be a very big character- she's Danny's penpal, as I've made obvious. There will be a few more OCs at Hogwarts (again, unavoidable. I've looked, and I think there are two named students in Danny's house in his year. What house? Not telling.)

Three: Store names. I came up with Wandmaker and Family-Bred Robes. My friend Scribble named Literary Labyrinth, and Kelly named Cunningham Cauldron Concoctions. Notice how mine are either too simple or make no sense. –smile-

And that's about it. Again, I'm super sorry this took so long, but I'm not giving up on this anytime soon. Gimme a poke if it ends up being too long between now and the next chapter and I promise to give you a progress report. Review if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up!" A shrill voice reached Danny's ears. He rolled over, but smacked into the couch by accident.

Oh yeah, they'd fallen asleep downstairs last night.

"Finally." Petunia breathed, putting on a fake smile, "Vernon, Dudley, and I are leaving soon, so come to the kitchen and get some food."

Danny rubbed his bruised arm and nodded, and Petunia left the room. Sighing, Danny pushed himself up. Jazz and Harry were nowhere to be found, and hadn't woken him up, but he did have the blanket that Jazz had fallen asleep with the night before covering him. He kicked it off and stood up, stretching, as Jazz walked in from the bathroom.

"I really need to stop falling asleep on the couch." she muttered, "Second night in a row. I'm sore." She frowned, walking over to Danny and patting him on the head, "Come on, let's go see what the not-aunt made for breakfast."

Danny hurried after her, and sat himself down at the table. Petunia had made omelets, and they looked a little burnt.

"Ew…" Danny made a face.

"Alright, well." Petunia said, ignoring him, clearly wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible (which might have been the reason for the burnt food, come to think of it), especially after the morning before's ghost incident. "Money's on the counter. Behave yourselves, we'll be back later and we'll bring you out for dinner somewhere." With that, she left the room, shrieking up the stairs for Vernon and Dudley. Jazz and Danny stayed still until they heard the front door shut and a car pull out of the driveway before Danny gagged and spat out the piece of omelet in his mouth.

"How did Harry eat this for fourteen years?" he whined, picking up his plate and scraping the burnt omelet into the trash.

"I usually do the cooking." Harry answered from the doorway. "You got another letter, Danny." He handed over a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Is that where you went?" Jazz asked, cleaning off her plate as well and opening the fridge to grab some eggs and make something edible.

"Yeah. I saw the owl and had to make sure my aunt and uncle didn't see it. It's hanging around upstairs, so I can send that letter to Dumbledore later."

Danny grinned, "Awesome, thanks!" he said, before unrolling his letter and scanning it. "But I don't think you'll have to."

"Hm?" Harry glanced over.

Jazz walked up behind her brother, holding a bowl and beating up some eggs as she did so, "On September 1st, a representative from the school will come to your house with a portkey and bring you Kings Cross Station so that you can get on the train." She read, "Hm, guess they realized he doesn't live in Britain."

"Guess so." Harry said, leaning against the counter, "Well, at least we don't have to worry so much about it anymore."

Jazz shrugged, "I guess not." She glanced at the frying pan that Petunia had used and made a face before reaching in the cabinet for one that didn't have burnt egg pieces on it and continuing to cook.

Danny put his letter down, "Harry?"

Harry glanced over at his cousin, "Yeah?"

"How should I tell my mom and dad?" he frowned, "I mean, I can't prove anything to them, beyond the fact that I have a wand and all those weird potion ingredients in my room."

Harry frowned as well. "Well… I guess it was sort of different circumstances with your parents being out of town when you found out… and Hogwarts usually sends a teacher to prove things to the parents and the new student."

"But they sent you instead." Jazz said, looking away from her eggs for a moment, "And since then, all we've had are questions about how to fix their mistakes."

"Pretty much." Harry nodded, "Maybe we can pull your parents away for a little bit when they get back… before my aunt and uncle leave."

"Not much chance of that." Jazz said, "Your aunt and uncle hate it here."

Harry nodded, frowning again, "Yeah, but that's the only plan I've got for now."

Jazz sighed, "Well, we have more than a week to figure it out. If we don't come up with anything better, we'll go with Harry's plan."

"Oh, my plan's not good enough?" Harry laughed.

Jazz just stuck her tongue out, pouring the eggs she'd finished making onto a plate and putting them down on the table, "Help yourself."

XXXX

The problem was all but forgotten later that day as Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat in the living room, the two boys playing video games and Sam on the couch behind them, watching with slight interest.

"So, what was with that owl the other day, Danny?" Tucker asked as he smashed a few buttons, Danny barely avoiding the attack and countering with one of his own.

"My cousin was playing a practical joke on me." Danny huffed, "Thought it would be so funny. The owl's his."

"You shouldn't keep owls as pets." Sam frowned, "They deserve to fly free."

"Don't worry, Harry's really nice to his owl." Danny said, tearing his eyes from the screen for just a moment to send a reassuring smile at his friend. Unfortunately, this moment was all Tucker needed to deal the finishing blow.

"Tucker!" Danny said, surprised, "That's cheating!"

"No it's not." Tucker laughed, "You're the one that looked away."

"Rematch." Danny said, restarting the game. Tucker just laughed again and nodded as Sam rolled her eyes, the owl all but forgotten.

Later, Danny would wonder how his two friends had accepted his lie so easily.

XXXX

The days passed relatively normal after that. Harry's aunt and uncle left the house with Dudley in the early mornings and didn't come back until late at night. Jazz became convinced that next time her parents went away for extended periods of time, she may as well just watch Danny herself, since that was essentially what she was doing anyway. Tucker and Sam came over every once and awhile, getting on pretty good terms with Harry despite Sam still being adamant about the owl-being-free thing.

It was almost a week after Harry had arrived that they heard from Danny and Jazz's parents. The convention was in the middle of nowhere, and being in the middle of nowhere meant that there was absolutely no phone service anywhere. They hadn't been expecting to hear anything, so when her mother's voice filtered through the phone, Jazz jumped and looked at Danny in a slight panic.

"_Hi sweetie! How are things?"_

Jazz hesitated, "Er… things are good, mom."

"_That's good. Is Petunia around?"_

"No, she went out with Uncle Vernon and Dudley."

"_And left you alone?"_ Maddie didn't sound pleased, much to Jazz's happiness, _"They're supposed to be watching you."_

"Harry's here." Jazz said, ignoring that Harry was the same age as her, and therefore as qualified to watch Danny as she was.

Maddie's sigh filtered through, _"Well… your father and I will be in this city for the rest of the night, so when she gets home, have Petunia call my cell phone number, alright?"_

"Will do, mom." Jazz smiled, "So, how's the convention?"

As her mother launched into an explanation of the ghost convention she and Jack were at, Jazz wondered to herself how much of it was complete nonsense and how much of it was actually true. With what she'd seen in the past week, she was having trouble distinguishing between the two.

* * *

What's this? An update? With little to no content?

Yeah. I had a choice to make: timeskip to the end of Harry's visit or post this chapter as is and timeskip later. Unless I think of another plot point, I'll be timeskipping a week next chapter. Good news: Jack and Maddie will find out what's going on with Danny! Bad news: Er… I dunno. A timeskip.

It's not like I didn't timeskip four days in this chapter, anyway.

Yeah, so college is kicking my butt. There's no surprise right there. That's why this chapter took so long. Even as I type it there are a million other school things I should be doing. But I'm not. I'm typing. So you should all be happy.

Haha.

Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I got to 50 reviews on only four chapters, and that has NEVER happened to me before. Makes me feel all happy and stuffs inside. :D

So, lemme know what you think! I promise promise PROMISE not to let this sit as long this time.

Thanks again, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't leave that room until it's clean!"

"But-"

"Your parents will be home in two _hours_, Daniel, I'm not letting them come home to the house in this condition!"

"My room's always in this condition, though!"

"Not anymore. Clean it." Petunia closed the door behind Danny, who stared at the mess in his room. With a disgruntled sigh, he picked up the closest game system and plopped onto his bed to play it. Petunia wasn't his mom, she couldn't make him clean his room.

There was one big problem with being stuck in his room, though. He, Jazz, and Harry had been frantically trying to come up with another plan to tell his parents about magic over the past few days, but hadn't been able to come up with anything. Having no other options, Harry had sent another letter to Mrs. Weasley two days ago. He'd heard back—they would be coming by around 5PM today. If everything went right, Harry, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley would be on a plane back to England by that time, and the appearance wouldn't startle anyone other than their parents.

So far two things had gone against the plan. The Dursleys plane had been delayed two hours, putting the departure time at 7 instead of 5. Jazz was hoping Petunia's hatred of Amity Park would convince her to leave for the airport at the previously scheduled time instead of hanging around the house as long as possible. Absolutely worst case scenario, though, one look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would send her running for the hills, Harry had assured them.

Secondly, Harry was supposed to be helping Jazz and Danny come up with a way to introduce the Weasleys to their parents, but they were all forced into different rooms by Petunia, who was determined to make the house spotless. Jazz was downstairs in the lab, "cleaning up the junk", and Harry was cleaning the kitchen.

An explosion from downstairs jerked Danny out of his thoughts. Throwing his game system down, he ran down the stairs and into the living room, where Petunia was standing, holding a vacuum which a bag that seemed to have… well, exploded.

"What happened?" Jazz shouted, running in.

"This… this vacuum!" Petunia shrieked.

Jazz took the vacuum from her and groaned, "That's dad's ghost catching vacuum. It doesn't even work."

Harry, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking incredibly amused and not even trying to hide it, raised an eyebrow, "Ghost catching?"

"He tries." Jazz rolled her eyes. She tossed the ghost catching vacuum to the side and opened the closet, pulling out the normal vacuum, "I don't think dad's tampered with this one." She said, handing it to Petunia.

Petunia, who had been trying _so_ hard to spend the whole day in the house without complaining, looked like she was about to run out of there with her family and try and forget the experience had ever happened. She took the vacuum, clenching her hand around the handle and forced out, "Thank you, Jazzmine."

"No prob." Jazz shrugged, grabbing the ghost vacuum (or what remained of it, at least), "Just be careful with the appliances in this house. My parents are crazy."

Petunia let this go over her head and just nodded, inspecting the normal vacuum, afraid to turn it on for fear it would explode on her.

"Er, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, "How about I vacuum the living room?"

Petunia's head snapped up and she nodded, "Yes. Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go find Vernon." She wandered off, and Harry suppressed a chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think we have anything to worry about. There's no way she's sticking around any longer than she has to." Jazz laughed.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

"I'd better get back downstairs." Jazz said.

"What are you doing down there, anyway?" Danny asked, "Dad'll kill you if you touch his stuff."

"Playing Solitaire on the computer." Jazz grinned.

Danny grumbled, "Lucky. Harry, do you need help down here?"

"Sure." Harry said, "Weren't you supposed to be cleaning your room, though?"

"My room's never going to be clean." Danny said, "It just… it just doesn't work that way."

Harry laughed, "Sure, I'd love your help then."

Danny grinned.

"Well, have fun." Jazz smirked, walking back down the stairs to the lab, holding the ghost vacuum. As she reached the bottom, the boys heard a crash that sounded like the ghost vacuum hitting a trash can, and Danny laughed.

XXXX

When Maddie and Jack's car pulled into the driveway, Petunia picked up her suitcase, "Vernon, we're leaving."

The man looked up, "But they're not even here yet."

"They're in the driveway. Come on!" she shrieked. "Dudders, get your stuff."

Vernon stood up, grabbing his suitcase, and followed his wife out. Dudley trailed after them, and Harry glanced at Jazz and Danny.

"Well, good luck." He said with complete honesty, "Danny, I'll write you a letter so Hedwig will be here. Write me and let me know how it went."

Danny nodded, "I will. See you in September!"

Harry waved, grabbing his bag and leaving the house. Jazz and Danny followed him to the door. Maddie was saying goodbye to Petunia, trying to convince her to come back inside, but the woman was having none of it. She was trying not to be rude, but she _wasn't_ staying in this town any longer.

Danny laughed at the look on her face. "Should we go out there and save her?"

"Probably." Jazz grumbled, "But I'm not going to. Mom'll connect the dots eventually. I don't think we're ever going to see them again, either."

"That means you won't get to see Harry ever again, though." Danny frowned, "I'll see him in school, but…"

Jazz ruffled her brother's hair, "He's already promised to write to me." She said, "So we'll keep in contact."

Danny smiled.

The door opened and Jack walked in, holding his and Maddie's suitcases.

"Dad!" Danny grinned, running over to give his dad a hug. Jazz was right behind him. Jack pulled both of them into a big hug, grinning.

"How are you two?" he boomed, and Danny grinned.

"We're good!" he said.

Jack looked around, "This place looks different."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "That's because it's _clean_." She said, "Aunt Petunia thought it was a good idea."

"Why's she trying to leave so quickly, anyway?" Jack asked, "I offered to show her our collection of new ghost weapons that we got at the convention and she practically passed out!"

Jazz laughed, but didn't answer him as they heard the sounds of car doors shutting and a car zooming away. Maddie walked in the front door. "Well, I don't understand what her problem is."

Jazz laughed again, running over to give her mother a hug, "She has a lot of problems, mom."

"That's not nice, Jazz." Maddie chided, but she didn't correct her, "How are you two?" she asked, pulling Danny into a hug next.

"Good." Danny answered again, "But… we have to talk to you guys."

Jazz glanced at the clock on the wall. 3PM. They had two hours before the Weasleys arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie asked her son.

Danny nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Everything's great."

Maddie smiled, "How about I make us a late lunch, and we'll talk?"

"Sounds good." Jazz smiled. Jack left the suitcases where they were and they all walked into the kitchen.

XXXX

Danny and Jazz asked their parents about their trip, putting off introducing magic for as long as they could, knowing they had two hours to kill. They couldn't let their parents go off and get absorbed in unpacking or a ghost hunting related experiment because it would be impossible to pull them away from it if they did. They had to keep them in the kitchen.

Finally, at 4:45, they could put it off no longer.

"Uh, so mom." Danny said, starting. They'd never actually decided how they were going to do this.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maddie asked, smiling at her son.

"A… letter came for me while you guys were gone." He said, "It was an… acceptance letter."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "An acceptance letter to what?"

"A school." Danny answered.

"But you didn't apply for any private schools." Maddie said, "Where is this school?"

"It's in England. It's where Harry goes, actually." Danny said, "It's a… special school."

Maddie just looked confused, "What kind of special school, Danny? What's the name of this school?"

"It's called Hogwarts. And… it's a school for magic." Danny said, hesitant.

Maddie stared at her son, trying to figure out if he was serious, "Magic, Danny?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "Yes, and I know it sounds crazy, but-"

Jazz cut him off, "He's telling the truth mom. Harry proved it to both of us, and we went shopping and got him all his school supplies, and mom, it was so _cool_."

Maddie's gaze shifted from her son to her daughter. Jazz never believed them when they spoke about ghosts, and she never believed anything unless it was proven. For her to believe so strongly that Danny was telling the truth.

"Magic school sounds like fun." Jack said. Maddie turned.

"Jack, don't-"

"Maddie, if ghosts are real, why can't magic be?" Jack asked, "I think the kids are telling the truth. Danny, you still have that letter?"

Danny grinned and nodded, "I'll go get it!" He tore out of the room to get his letter.

Maddie still didn't look convinced. Jazz went to speak up and tell her mom about magical shopping, and all the magic they'd been shown by Mrs. Weasley when a crack that sounded like a gunshot broke the silence. Maddie jumped and Jack grabbed a frying pan to defend himself, but Jazz stood up.

"No, it's fine!" she said, "Harry asked some friends to come over and help explain magic." She said, "That was just the sound of them…" she thought, trying to remember what Harry had said, "Apparating."

"Apparating?" Maddie asked, incredulous.

Jazz didn't answer, walking to the back door to let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in. They were both standing there patiently. Jazz smiled, relieved at them. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley smiled, walking into the house, followed by her husband, "You must be Jazz and Danny's parents. I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur."

* * *

Another chapter down! Good news guys! Danny goes to Hogwarts in two chapters! So, not next chapter, but the chapter after that. You guys'll finally find out what house he's going to be in!

No big reveals in this for awhile, though.

(Gonna pimp my collab fic now. :D If you guys like Kingdom Hearts, and you like my writing, you should go check out the collab fic I'm writing with my roommate, Jasmine. It's updated weekly, and it's posted on her account. The link's in my profile, the story's titled The Day That Some Things Happened. :D)

Done with that. Anyway, lemme know what you thought! Next one soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like this, Jack." Maddie frowned. Danny and Jazz had gone to bed, the Weasleys had left, and she and Jack were in the lab, putting away the ghost weapons that they'd brought with them to the convention.

Jack looked over at her, frowning.

"He's only 11, I don't want him going away to some boarding school in England." Maddie said, "And this stuff about Danny being magical…"

"You saw the proof yourself, sweetie." Jack reminded her.

"I admit that magic exists." She nodded, "You're right, I saw proof of that. But I'm not sure I agree that Danny's magical. If he had magic, Jack, wouldn't we have seen it by now? The Weasleys talked about children showing signs of magic, but I can't think of anything that Danny's done that could qualify."

"Danny's always getting himself into strange situations," Jack protested.

"Jack, we are not going to have an argument about how weird our son is." Maddie insisted.

"Mads, we have to let him go." Jack said, "Molly and Arthur already went through so much trouble to make sure he'd be able to, and he got accepted! It's the best magic school in all of England, remember?"

"Yes, Jack, but it's in _England_."

"He'll have people to take care of him."

"_I_ want to be the one to take care of him! Me! His _mother_!"

"Maddie…"

He couldn't continue as Maddie collapsed into tears. He swept her into his arms and held her in a hug as she sobbed.

XXXX

Come morning, she seemed a little more okay with the idea. She agreed that Danny needed to go to a magical school, and the fact that Hogwarts had accepted him (which was weird, apparently, with him being in America) was a huge deal. She understood that. However, she still wasn't convinced that there wasn't a school in America that he could go to.

Still, she didn't let Danny know of his concerns. It would do no good for him to worry about it—he was so _excited_ to go. That was part of the reason that Maddie was hesitating in telling him no. Actually, that was most of the reason.

But September 1st approached quicker than any of them expected, and the next thing Maddie knew, she was scrambling to find excuses to spend more time with her son.

They'd worked it out with the Weasleys—Molly and Arthur would go and get a portkey from the Ministry so that Danny could come to England. It was simple enough, given that he was a Hogwarts student that kind of needed to be in England in order to go to school, so they'd written that they'd had no problems acquiring the portkey.

Granted, Maddie had no idea what a portkey was, but she really hoped they were safe. Take things one day at a time had become her motto. That, and nothing sounded weirder than 'apparating', which as far as she could tell was incredibly dangerous because you could… what was it, slice yourself?

"Splinch, mom."

Maddie jumped. "I was talking?"

"Mhmm." Jazz nodded, yawning.

Maddie sighed, not sure what else to do, and Jazz grumbled, "Mom."

She looked over at her daughter.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked, frowning.

"I just…" Maddie trailed off, "You wouldn't understand, Jazz, you're still a child just like your brother."

"Mom, I'm _nothing_ like Danny, and I am not a child." Jazz protested.

Maddie smiled softly, "Of course, dear, you're right." She said, entertaining her 13-year-old daughter's mature thoughts.

"So, will you tell me?"

Still smiling softly, Maddie shook her head, turning to the stove to start making breakfast.

"Moooom!" Jazz whined, standing up and slamming her hands down on the counter.

"Shush." Maddie rolled her eyes, "The Weasleys are picking up your brother tomorrow." She reminded her, "I'm just worried in general. A mother is always going to worry about her children."

Jazz frowned, but accepted this answer, sitting back down.

Jack, who had stepped into the room as Jazz had begun protesting, smiled. As much as Maddie may not have liked the idea, he could tell she had accepted it.

XXXX

"Now, you're sure he'll be safe?" Maddie asked, pulling Molly aside as Arthur talked to Danny and Jazz about how a portkey worked. The portkey, a small hairbrush that looked like it had been taken from a girl's bathroom, was sitting on the coffee table.

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled, "I promise you he'll be safe. We'll take care of him."

Maddie sighed, nodding, "Thank you, Molly."

"Of course." Molly smiled again, "I'll make sure he writes to you, and I'll pass anything I hear back to you."

Maddie nodded again, "Thank you."

"I know how hard this is." Molly assured her, giving her a one armed hug, "I went through it myself with my first son, but it _does_ get easier, I promise you."

"I hope so." Maddie nodded, glad that Molly understood the problem.

Molly smiled.

Goodbyes took a little longer than expected, but soon enough, Danny, Arthur, and Molly were all touching the portkey. Danny could see his mother was upset, but he couldn't get the excitement out of his head. He was going to England. He was going to _Hogwarts_.

"Here we go." Arthur said, smiling at Danny, and all of the sudden, he felt a hook and found himself being dragged through space. He squeezed his eyes shut until he felt ground beneath him again, stumbling as soon as he did.

"You alright?" Arthur asked, helping him up, "It's always difficult the first time, but you get used to it."

Danny nodded, "That was kind of cool." He said, even though he'd had his eyes shut for most of it, "Where are we?"

Molly brushed herself off before smiling, "We're at the Burrow, our house. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow as well, and Harry's staying with us until then."

Danny grinned at the thought of seeing his cousin again, "Cool."

"I wish you could have come to the World Cup, you would have loved it." Arthur said as he lead Danny up to the house. Harry had explained Quidditch, but the younger boy had a feeling it was going to be something he wouldn't fully understand until he saw it. Luckily, he'd also been told that Quidditch was played at Hogwarts, so he'd get to see it there.

"Danny!" Harry grinned as Danny and Arthur walked in, trailed by Molly. His cousin was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Burrow with a redhead that Danny guessed was one of Molly and Arthur's sons. "Danny, this is my best mate, Ron. Ron, this is Danny, the cousin I was telling you about."

"Oh, right, right." Ron nodded, "Nice to meet you, Danny."

Danny smiled, "You too."

"Where're Ginny and the twins?" Arthur asked.

"Dunno. Ginny's upstairs somewhere and I think the twins might be in the back testing something." Ron answered.

Molly groaned, "Oh not_ again_."

Harry chuckled as Molly stomped off to stop her sons, and quickly explained, "Fred and George like to make joke items. They're starting a company and everything."

"Cool," Danny breathed, surprised.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" Harry asked, but Danny didn't get a chance to answer as an explosion broke out in the backyard making everyone jump.

From the looks of things, the Burrow wasn't going to be _that_ different from home (in terms of explosions, anyway.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this took so long. It's been a hectic semester. Luckily, next semester looks like it's going to be much better, so expect more updates! Or at least more things written on paper that I'll type up when I procrastinate, since that seems to be how I update things.

Next chapter Danny goes to Hogwarts and you'll finally get to see what house he's in! On that note, I need to start planning some more stuff out. Time for an outline. :D

I'll update soon.


End file.
